Current sensors often have a large center hole that does not allow for direct mounting to the conductor that is being sensed. A bus bar is then routed through the center hole of the current sensor. If the bus bar is not centered in the hole of the current sensor the accuracy of the current sensor may be compromised. Often the current sensor is supported on a framework. This framework is often mounted to a separate structure from the bus bar. Because the framework and the bus bar may be separate structures, the sensor alignment to the conductor must be considered separately from mounting location considerations. Additionally, both the bus bar and the framework may be inflexible. To improve the alignment of the bus bar to the current sensor, the framework supporting the current sensor may require modification. Shims may be used to adjust the framework so that the bus bar becomes centered within the hole in the current sensor. This framework adjustment may take time to properly center the bus bar. This time may translate to additional expense for the purchaser of the current sensor.